Arashi-shin Kaminari yari
by LordAnubisKingOfTheDamned
Summary: Instead of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the Kyuubi no Okami attacked that fateful day see how Narutos life will change. M for gore and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

disclaimer:i dont own naruto nor any characters featured in the anime or manga i do how ever own my oc characters.  
i give all credit for the beging of this chapter to freowin for letting me use the begining secen from his fanfic will be alterations to it though.  
also i will be using english translation for i do not know all the names of the releases. things like the raikari,chidori,and rasengan will keep their japanese names because well for some of them the english translations sound stupid.  
(thought)  
"DEMON TALKING"  
("Demon thoughts")

the fourth hokage of konoha the famed yellow flash stood atop a large red toad getting ready to fight one of the most powerful creatures in exsitence the kyuubi no okami or the nine tailed wolf. The fourth knew he could not defeat the giant wolf demon so while the toad boss gamabunta faced the dreaded demon he would be preparing the ultimate seal to seal half of the kyuubis chakra onto a young whisker marked boy. the battle had started gamabunta was taking a large amount of damage form the beast a wound that stretched across his left eye was bleeding profusly causing him to close his eye.  
Gamabunta:MINATO HURRY UP WITH THAT SEAL, IF YOU DONT WE'ER BOTH DEAD!  
Minato:Just hold a few more seconds.  
minato continued to flash through the seal till he finally reach the last seal.  
Minato:DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL!  
in a flash of blinding white light the beast disappered. minato lay fallen on the ground slowly dying.  
Minato:I'm sorry naruto i hope one day you will be able to forgive for giving you this great burden.  
a lone figure appered before the dying man and crying child.  
Minato:Hiruzen please tell the people to veiw this child as a hero and i choose you to take over for me till you can find a worthy sucessor.  
Minato released his finale breath and with a shudder the light left his eyes, as that happened it stated to rain.  
Hiruzen:It apperes even kami-sama weeps for the death of the greatest hero konoha has ever known.  
and with that the now reappointed third hokage picked up the small child and disappered.

timeskip no jutsu seven years.

a young child with messy blond, bright blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek. was walking down the street when he felt something hit the back of his head , he turned to find a street vendor with a crate of rotten fruit getting ready to throw a tomato at him. he started to run towards his previous destination, the hokage towe. as he ran he felt more wet slimy substances hit him, he turned to find the vendor still throwing things at him, other people started to join in aswell. he started to run faster and by the time he arrived he was covered it the sickly sweet smelling jucies of rotten vegatables and fruit. as he walked in he avoided the secratary for if he didnt she would kick him out of the tower saying he was causing a desturbance. as he neared the hokages door he heard whispering coming from somewhere.  
Naruto: hello, is anyont there?  
the whispers just stopped, so naruto just went on towards the door thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him.  
he then promptly kicked in the door.  
Naruto: hey jiji.  
the third hokage looked up glad that he would get a slight repreve from the thing no kage could defeate and that most swore was sentient paper work.  
thethird:naruto-kun what happened?

Naruto: nothing jiji just some jerks throwing fruit.  
naruto and the third hokage talked for a couple more hours before the sun started setting.  
Naruto:well jiji see you later i should be getting home.  
TheThird:naruto-kun do you wish me to escort you back home?  
N:no jiji i will be fine.  
naruto started to walk out of the hokage was some time before he reached the part of town his small apartment was in and as he neared his apartment he noticed a crowd gathering behind him. the crowed started to glare at him and at that point he sarted to run. it took several hours to back the child into a corner but when they did a smoke bobm was thrown infront of the crowed, a nin dressed in all black with a bear mask grabbed naruto and jumped into the roof tops.  
N:thank you .  
that was as far as naruto got before the nin hit him in the back of the neck rendering the boy unconcius.  
several hours later.  
the bear masked anbu had been running for several hours and could see the sun startimg to peak over the trees.  
Bear:this should be a good spot to leave the brat: and with that the anbu jumped back into the trees..  
20 minutes later.  
naruto felt a warm and wet thing hit his cheek.  
Naruto:five more minutes...huh whats a puppy doing in my apartment...WHERE THE HELL AM I?!  
Naruto got up and noticed he was surronded by wolves.  
Naruto: well this day just keeps getting better...uh..high.  
wolf1:sup?  
Naruto: THE HELL!?  
Wolf2:what its like you never heard a summon talk before.  
Wolf3: arashi he is just a pup its not likly he even knows what summons are nor that they can talk.  
arashi:right forgot about nbow identified wolf said sheepishly.  
Naruto: again THE FUCK?  
Wolf3: sorry for got you where there, know you are probably wandering what exactly it is we are talking about right?  
naruto: ya, i kind of am.  
wolf 3:well long story short we are a special type of animal called summons we exist on a sperate plain but can enter this one but can travel to this one at will.  
Naruto: ok, but what are you doing here?  
wolf1:well we are here to find someone worthy of being our new summoner.  
Naruto:your what? Arashi: our summoner is a human we choose to represent our clan in this realm, in return they get to summon us into battle and learn from the knoledge we have gathered over the course of our exsistence.  
Naruto:ok well one more thing you are talking to me because?  
Wolf3:we smelled a strong sent of wolf coming from this direction we came across you which is the source of the smell.  
Naruto:really i smell like wolves, strange the only wolves i have ever seen outside of books was in my village it had an eye patch and follwed around a lady eith red marks on her face.  
Wolf1:sounds like the inuzuka clan, they use dog partners and jutsu that with the help of those canine partners is stronger then without and some can only be used with the dogs.  
Naruto:whats a jutsu?  
a jutsu he asks, man kid your a firrgin riot.  
Wolf3:kane i don't think he's joking.  
Kane: your telling me a kid who grew up in the fire nations hidden leaf village doesn't know what jutsu are.  
Naruto:um.. i wasn't really taught anything at the academy and in an orpane the villagers hate me for some reason.  
Kane:do have any clue as to why that is?  
Naruto: no they just hate me for some reason, they where trying to hurt me again when a man dressed in black grabbed and knocked my out next thing i know i'm here.  
Naruto had said this with such discare in his voice that it surprised the wolves, it was like this had happened before and he had just gotten to the point where he thinks its just going to keep happening so why give a damn. The wolves where exasperatedthat people where able to do this to a child, then they thought it was a miricale that this child was still sane.  
Wolf3:child what is your name.  
Naruto: naruto uzumaki.  
Wolf3:well naruto, how would you like to be our summoner, now before you decide this would mean that we would have to take you to our plane to train you, you wouldn't be able to leave or return home until we deemed you ready or for training.  
Naruto:What home, that place never treated me as if i blonged thas not a home, and also i never got your name.  
Wolf3:my name is fuyu kiba and i am the boss wolf summons., alright guys we have our summoner lets go we have some training to do.  
all:reverse summoning.  
im a flash they all disappered and reappered in the middle of a large-ish village(im to lazy to describe it so just google search tibetan village and its the one in the side of a mountain.)  
Naruto:wow this place is amazing.  
Fuyu:ya i know this place is know your home you will all ways find sanctuary here pup, now your training starts tommorow, just look around the village for a little bit and when you are done come find me and we will find housing arrange ments for you.  
Naruto:ok Fuyu-sama.  
naruto bowed and started to look around and was surprised to find people rather then wolves.  
Naruto:Hey Arashi i thought this was the home of the wolves, why are there people here?  
Arashi:well naruto summons can do jutsu to this is a very basic on called a henge we find its easier to do things in a human form and it also means we can teach taijutsu and kenjutsu.  
Naruto:what are ken and taijutsu?  
Arashi: well kenjutsu is the art of the sword and tai jutsu is hand to hand combat.  
Naruto: cool, both sound interesting but i think i would prefer to learn kenjutsu.  
Arashi: why is that naruto.  
Naruto: well its just i have been drawn to swords since i first saw one it was on display at a ninja gear shop it was beautiful, i think it was called a broad sword, it was double eged,the guard streched out from both sides, the blade alone was three feet long, the hilt was a least a foot in length, and it had a crimson dragon on the blade it self it traveled from the guard to the tip.  
Arashi:well naruto that sounds interesting but i think you should find Fuyu-sama now.  
Naruto: ok arashi see you around.  
time skip one year leater A now 8 year old naruto woke up just as the sun peaked over the the horizon.  
Naruto: time to start another day of training,studying, and meditating.  
naruto got dressed in his new attier that consisted of a black shirt with red cmarks that appered to have been put there bt the claws of a wild animal, black anbu style pants,red anbu style gloves, and black shinobi sandals and headed out to meet his first teacher Kiba. Kiba taught naruto kenjutsu,taijutsu, and he meet with yajirobe he was the main archive keeper and taught naruto history,math,and fuinjutsu,narutoone day was looking around the archive and found a book about fuinjutsu he showed a nack for it so Yajirobe started to teach him what he he meet with Fuyu who taught hgim chakra control and meditation excerises. when naruto was done with his chakra control exercises for the day he began to meditate. suddenly he found him self in a large cavern. he began to walk forward, eventually he came to a large set of bars.  
Unknown:So he finally apperas dose he.  
Naruto:who's there and why am i here.  
Unknown:Me? Well i'm Lucian.  
A man woth blue white hair, a gray males kimono,icy blue eyes, and an angular face.  
Lucian:"and as to why you are here you probably dragged yourself here through meditation. Which considering your age is very impressive naruto".  
Naruto:how doy you know my name?  
Lucian:"well considering how have been sealed inside you since you were born i would think that i would know your name".  
Naruto:Seaaled in me?why would a person be sealed inside my?  
Lucian:"well naruto i'm not exactly human you see i'm the kyuubi no okami king of the nine bijuu".  
And with that he turned into a giant wolf with nine tails.  
Naruto:Well that explains that.  
Lucian:"How come your not freaking out or something"?  
Naruto:well considering how everyone in my old village called me a demon and my knowing about the attack and my recent study of fuinjutsu i kinda gussed but i didn't know for sure till this.  
Lucian:"well that sucks i was hoping to get some entertainment out of you".  
Naruto:you would have found an 8 year old freaking out entertainment?  
Lucian:"I've been stuck in a cage with nothing to do for seven years kid i'm kind of desperate".  
Naruto:well you know you could have just asked.  
naruto walked up to the seal and ripped the bottom of it off.  
Naruto:ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!  
Lucian:"what the hell kid are you trying to kill your self"?  
Naruto:No...I...Was...Studying the seal when i noticed that it looked as if to be seperated into parts, and i just removed the one that locked you out of my senses.  
Lucian:"Kid i owe you one, and i think i know of a way to pay you back now this is probably going to hurt like hell".  
Naruto:wait, no,what are you going to...ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHGHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Lucian:"I'll talk to you later kid".  
back in the real world. fuyu was standing over naruto whom was whithering around on the ground in pain.  
Fuyu:(what the hell going on one second he fine the next hes like this?!)  
naruto stopped withering and opened his eyes.  
Fuyu: Naruto what happened?  
Naruto:well i figured out why the village hates me.  
Fuyu:And whys that?  
Naruto:I'm the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no okami.  
Fuyu:WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
Naruto:I just met him.  
Futyu:Well i was going to help you find out what your element was to day but.  
Naruto:Fuyu-sensei i'm ok enough for that.  
Fuyu:well if your sure  
Fuyu handed Naruto a piece of paper and exp-lained what to do  
Naruto:well here goes nothing.  
The paper split into three pieces one crumpled into a ball the size of a small pebble and the other turned almost entirly into lquid, while the last cut it self to pieces that looked sharp enough to cut deeply.  
Fuyu:Kid do you know what that means  
i do it means i have three natural affinitys, YAHHHOOOOOO.  
Fuyu:Naruto i want you to do some thing i want you to take this piece of paper and channel chakra into it like the last piece.  
Naruto:why i already know my affinities now right?  
Fuyu:Naruto please just do it.  
Naruto:ok fuyu-sensei.  
Naruto the channeld chakra into the paper and to his surprise a small thunder storm formed above the paper.  
Fuyu:Naruto do you know what this means.  
Naruto:No, what?  
Fuyu:it means you have the storm release kekki genkai.  
Naruto promptly fainted on spot.  
5 years later.  
naruto now 13 woke up today was the day he returned to Konoha after 5 years of traing in which he had become a seal master, mastered the Okami clan kenjutsu, mastered the passing fang taijutsu style, had his first kill(the wolves didn't belive in codoling and thought it better to experience your first kill in a controlled environment then in the middle of a mission and get killed because you froze up), also he made several jutsu, he had mastered his lightning, wind, and water afinitys and created several storm release jutsu, he had gained the trust of every wolf in the clan, and he had gotten his tattoo of the kanji for Okami the clan he was now part of.  
Naruto:Well looks like it finally time to head back.  
naruto began to get outfit had changed he now had on a black sleeveless shirt with similar marks as the last one on the front, a cloack that was red in color with the kanji for Arashi-shin kaminari yari or the storm god's lightning spear in the back round in showed a figure obscured by clouds holding a spear made of lightning,he had on black pants, black shinobi sandals, and a broad sword strapped to his hip, the blade was about 4 feet in length9there is a link on my profile just look it up i can't really descibe it.) with a wolf eched into the blade this sword was no ordinary sword it was a semi-sentient blade just like the swords of the seven swords men of the mist it name was Gin Arashi or the silver storm it amplified the chakra of the preson using it and just like the blade of zabuza mommichi it absorbed blood to repair and stenghthen it self it also turned the wielders chakra silver.  
Naruto:(Well this i the last time i'm going to see this place for awhile so might as well walk arond and say bye to everybody before i go.)  
Naruto walked out of his house which had been built towaqrds the center of town near the market district so he started with a quick meal at his favorite BBQ place after that he went to say good bye to everyone ending with his best friend a surragot brother.  
Naruto: Hey hanta.  
Hanta:hey naruto, whats up man?  
Naruto: well i just came to sat good byr brother i probably won't be coming back for awhile Hanta:oh right i forgot your leaving today well kick ass for take names for me brother.  
Naruto:Wouldn't dream of not doing otherwise.  
they shoke hands and Hanta drew Naruto in for a hug.  
Hanta:stay safe brother.  
Naruto:come on man it me i'm always safe. naruto rplied after getting out of the hug.  
Hanta:says the person who got chased by a herd of wild buffalo in grass country trying to get water.  
Naruto:HEY you swore never to bring that up again and that was a fluck how was i supposed to know that buffalo don't like getting splashed with water!  
Hanta:Ya what ever later Naruto.  
And with that they went their seperate ways made his way to Fuyu.  
Naruto:Fuyu-sama i'm ready lets get this over with.  
Fuyu:naruto let me just say one thing before you as i said the first day you came here you will always find sanctuary here.  
Naruto:Isn't that how it supposed to be being able to find sanctuary in your home?  
it is that it get summoning.  
in a flash naruto found him self standing out side of konoha his birth place but nevert his home not ever again he held no love for this place but no hatred either he could see the reason the few prescious people he had risked their lives for this place althogh his dream of being hokage was no more. Naruto began walking forward when a man in a Dog mask appered infront of him.  
Dog-mask:Who are you and what business do you have here?  
Naruto:Why Inu-nii i know i have been gone for awhile but did you forget me already?  
Dog-mask:N-n-n-naruto?

END CHAPTER 1 What did you think leave comment i again thank freowin for letting me use the begining of his story with some alterations and i must give credit where credit is due i am not the one who originaly cam up with that mixture for the storm release but i couldn't for the life of me remeber where i read it from so if anyone can leave a review with the name of the story that it appears it would be much -ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**disclaimer:**i do not in any way shape or form own naruto but i do own ocs and a monkey.

Dog-mask:Naruto?

Naruto:in the flesh Inu-nii in the flesh.

Inu:_WHO ARE YOU?!_

Naruto:its my maruto.

Inu:_**I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME WHO ARE YOU?**_

Naruto could here the rage a deppression in the voice of the distraught anbu member and decided to do somethimg that was probably going to bite him in the ass later on.

Naruto:I am naruto uzumaki namikaze okami son of kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze also known as the bloody habanero and the yellow flash, and you tried to get me to read one of your icha icha paradise books when i was 4.

Inu:(is..could he)N-n-n-naruto is that really you otouto?

Naruto:its me aniki and if you need antmore proof you keep a copy of your icha icha paradise stored in a seal in your mask.

The dog masked anbu member pulled naruto into a hug and started crying fro he had thought the kid he saw as a little brother had died and he would never see him again and he was slightly afraid that this was a dream like countless others where his otouto returned home safe.

Naruto:come on aniki lets go see jji.

both naruto and inu disappeared in a leaf body flicker and reappeared in the sadime hokages office.

Inu:Hokage-sama i am happy to report the return of one naruto uzumaki.

Naruto:actually inu-nii you drop the uzumaki from my name and i will not be taking the name namikaze either i refuse to give this village an heir to either clan after the way they treated me they have proved they dont deserve either clan to exist here

After he heard the child standing infront of him say he refused to take the name name namikaze he knew with out a doubt this child was naruto for only three people where even suppose to know naruto was the son of konohas famous yellow flash himself,kakashi hatake also known as the anbu caotain inu, and the nine tailed wolf lucian, you see hiruzen had mett the bijuu on several occasions he had turned out quite peaceful and understood the fact that he need to be sealed because he also knew that bijuu while not nside a human vessel where little better then machines with only two emotions anger and gluttony the bijuu had also known that naruto was going to be born and had good relations with minato and kushina.

Hiruzen:what happened to you naruto-kun?

Naruto:i'll give yoiu the short version basically i was kidnapped by an anbu member and left in the woods miles pitside of konoha by sensei's found me and trained me for the six years i was gone and let me tell you it was awesome i learned so much and they like me for me they dont blame me for what lucian did they even adopted me into their clan.

Hiruzen:Naruto-kun the last time the Okami clan name appered in history was 200 years ago and he was...oh shit.

Naruto:yep i am the summoner of wolves Naruto Okami.

both hiruzen and kakashi sweat dropped at this their thoughts where at least he doesn't do a dance like one white haired sannin we know.

Naruto:sorry about that im just excited to see you and inu.

Hiruzen:naruto-kun where did you get that cloak?

Naruto:i made my sensei's thought it was worth while to learn how to make and repair clothes and the such.

Inu:why does it say the storm god's lightning spear, because naruto-kun using a wanted persons nickname can get you in some trouble not only with said person but said persons enemies.

Naruto:Ahh inu that would be true but i am Arashi-shin kaminari yari and if you dont belive let me show you the jutsu that earnes me my name Lightning Release:Wolf Head Lightning Spear. naruto went through the hand seals then clapped his hands togerher and pulled them apart and a spear of silver lightning formed in between his hands he grabbed it a tworled it be for placing the tip in the ground and inu dont think i have forgotten about that battle i still have yet to test my spear against your blade.

Inu:Battle, what battle, i dont remember fighting ever

Naruto:you fought me when i was still making a name for myself it was in grass country, you know honestly your raikiri was one of the most wonderful jutsu i have ever seen it was glorius.

Inu:it was you i fought you.

naruto heard the the self loathing in his older brother voice.

Naruto:aniki it wasn't your fault you where doing your job i just happened to have the same job and you thought i was one of the bandits

Inu:still i should

Naruto:**ANIKI ITS NOT YOUR FAULT YOU DIDNT KNOW IT WAS ME HELL I DIDNT EVEN KNOW IT WAS YOU TILL I SAW THE SHARINGAN SO DONT START BLAMING YOUR SELF**

Hiruzen:He is right inu it was not your fault up untill this point everyonethought he was dead..SHIT.

Inu:hokage-sama whats wrong?

Hiruzen:the damned civilan council will probably call for his death for betraying the village or some complete and utter bullshit like that _SIGH_**.**

Naruto:Ah but they cant have me killed because if they did they would lose a valueable oppritunity to get a new kekkei genkai.

Hiruzen:but naruto-kun you dont have a kekkei genkai.

Naruto:Ah but thats where you are wrong Lucian has been more then helpful you see he altered my DNA giving me the Storm Release kekkei genkai (note this is not the cannon storm release because by definition the storm release should creat storms not lasers). i will give a demonstration if you desirer.

Hiruzen:Due so Naruto-kun

Naruto:roger that jiji.

naruto webt through the hand seals and shouted STORM RELEASE: SAVAGE HURRICANE.A small hurricane formed arund naruto and was then luanched at the wall which after the attack hit showed signs of being cut by wind, blasted by lightning, and eroded by water.

Naruto:well that did more damage then i thought it would, but do you wanna know the funny part?

Inu:whats the funny part?

Naruto:that was the weakest version.

Inu&Hiruzen:(may kami have mercy on the souls of whom ever pisses naruto off)

Hiruzen:This is excellent naruto has returned and i get to stike to that damned council

both naruto and inu where looking at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen:and i said that out loud didnt i?

Inu&naruto:yep.

Hiruzen:maddy(seceratary) call the council members for a meeting tell them it urgent.

Maddy:yes hokage-sama.

ok prepare for the meeting.

council chambers 10 minutes later.

both sides of the council where seated on the shinobi side the heads of the nara, inuzuka, yamanaka, akimichi, and hyuuga clans. on the civilan side where several wealthy merchants.

Random civilan councilmember1:Hokage-sama what is this oh so important news you had to tell us?

Hiruzen started smilling like naruto does when hes up to no good and all the clan heads knew some major shit was about to hit the fan and it was going to cost the civilan council members quitre alot and they all started smilling evilly

Hiruzen:oh nothing much just that naruto has returned.

Rccm2:THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE THE DEMON BRAT IS DEAD!

Hiruzen:oh no the boy is very much alive, naruto you can come in now.

through the door at the other side of the chamber came naruto with his hood down smilling like there werent about 10 peole looking with complete and utter loathing.

Rccm1:Hokage-sama i vote that the boy be executed on grounds of betrayle to this village.

Hiruzen:What betrayl he was not a ninja at the time he was a civilan so he had every right to leave if he wanted.

Rccm3:Hokage-sama the demon brat still needs to be executed if we do not he will shurly kill us all!

Naruto:you know it rude to speak about someone when they are not sitting in the room.

Rccm1:shut up you demon you have no right to be here or alive for that matter.

Naraclanhead:Hokage-sama what do you mean that he was not a ninja at the time he left you make sound as if the boy recived training while he was gone.

Hiruzen:he did but thats not all we have discovered that he has a kekkei genkei and has returned to join our shinobi ranks.

most of the council members did a complete 180 going from completely hostile to happy and glad he had returned while the ones who didnt where thinking that the demon had some how taken over the boy and was just waiting for the perfect oppritunity to strike. naruto could sense the change of mood in the air the killing intent from the civilan council was now replaced with the feeling of welcome and warmth but it was not tricking naruto he could see the scheming in their eyes and he knew they where going to try and get arranged marriages to get said kekkei genkai into their family to make their possition in power go up even if by a bit.

Inuzukaclanhead:and what is the kekkei genkai hokage-sama?

Hiruzen:the kekkei genkai is the storm release.

the thoughts going through the shinobi council members heads where similar to the civilan council heads they where thinking of getting marriage contracts for their daughters or necies.

Rccm1:Where will be

Naruto:Its actually okami now.

Rccm:Right as i was saying where will be staying for there is currently no space left for him to build a clan grounds?

Hiruzen:i will be seeing to that so there is no need to be worried, now all in favor of allowing Naruto Okami to join our ranks say I.

only a few members of the civilan council said nay allowing naruto to become a shinobi of the leaf.

Hiruzen:Naruto you are now a genin of the leaf you areassignied to team seven with sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, and your joninb sensei will be kakashi hatake you will meet them at the academy at seven tomorrow in room 3-3, now that all affir have been setteled meeting ajourned.

as everybody was leaving naruto was stopped by hiruzen.

Naruto whats up jiji?

Hiruzen:naruto you will be staying in the old uzumaki clan grounds.

Naruto:the uzumaki had clan grounds here why did i nor my mother ever stay there?

Hiruzen:i could not tell you of your heritage at the time, and as for your mother her entire family was wiped out in whirlpool she said that place would only remind her of that, so the clan grounds will be renamed the okami clan grounds and you will be able to keep all scrolls for your are still techicanally an Uzumaki

Naruto:thanks jiji, now where is it?

the hokage pulled out a map and circled an area north of the uchiha compound.

that is where it is located now go get some sleep and what ever else you need.

Naruto:thanks later jij later inu-nii.

Hiruzen and inu watched naruto run off towards the compound.

Hiruzen:Inu you can remove your mask now

Inu hai Hokage-sama.

Inu removed his anbu mask to reveal kakashi hatake also known as kakashi of the sharingan the only non-uchiha to have the sharingan.

Hiruzen:Kakashi you are now relevived of your anbu duties and are now jonin sensei of team 7 you are to pick them up at seven am sharp that is all

Kakashi:hai Hokage-sama.

kakashi disappeared in a leaf body flicker only to reappear infront of the now renamed Okami clan compound.

Kakashi:Naruto you here yet?

Naruto:Ya inu-nii i let you just give me a sec.

the gate swung open and revealed hundreds of narutos some where doing yard work, others where painting the building, and others could be seen walking past windows cleaning, kakashi found the real naruto sitting under a tree with a scroll in his hands.

Kakashi:Hey naruto it seems your busy cleaning this place up.

Naruto:ya and im trying to figure out a way to change the symbole on the front gate because i can't use the uzumaki symbole anymore so i need to change it to the okami clan symbol.

Kakashi:and what would that symbol be?

Naruto:a wolf howling witha full moon in the backround nothing fancy but still cool.

Naruto finally looking up from the scroll found him to be without his anbu mask.

Naruto:so jiji finally made you take off the mask huh oh well so what do you need kakashi-nii.

Kakashi:nothin much just seein how you where doing and seeing if i couldnt tempt you to read the first icha icha paradise book.

Naruto:nope i will not read that book.

Kakashi with fake anime style tears running down his face:why not its a work of art.

Naruto:i have already read it and the other 20 books already.

Kakashi: i knew it i told you the books where good.

Naruto:yes you did but i dont read mine in public like some other idiots i know and a pervy godfather whom is in for a serious ass kicking when i see him(naruto is not evil but come on he kinda deserves it for not being there).

somewhere a chill went down a white haired perverts back.

Whp:Why do i feel like im going to get my ass kicked so hard it will make what tsunade does to me look like getting hit with a pillow,ah oh well probably just my mind playin tricks.

the white haired perv went back to peeping on chicks at the hotsprings.

Naruto:but on a lighter note i found a music room full of some pretty awesome insturments and if i remeber correctly you play the guitar

Kakashi:and you do but i havent played for a few years.

Naruto:define a few

Kakashi:since you disappeared.

Naruto:no time like the present to start.

reaching beside him he pulled out an acoustic guitar and threw it to kakashi.

Naruto:well what are you waiting for play something.

Kakashi started to strum and then began to platy

**Welcome to The Black Parade by my chemical romance**

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken,

the beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

your demons, and all the non-believers,

the plans that they have made?"

"Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken,

the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I! don't! care!

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)

Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)

Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

When Kakashi finally stopped playing he noticed naruto had fallen asleep and finally noticing how late it was took naruto to one of the bedrooms put him in bed and walked out.

Kakashi:_YAWN._Well looks like im staying the night.

Kakashi got on the couch and passed out from all the excitement that day.


	3. Chapter 3

im quiting this story for two reasons.

1.i havent had any insperation this entire time i got stuck in the third chapter last year.

2. i relized the story was complete bullshit thankyou for enjoying this crap i will be trying to redo it with some new stuff and some old stuff.

again sorry.


End file.
